


the least of the pain

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, Community: kinkme_merlin, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Master/Servant, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/14407.html?thread=12260423#t12260423">this prompt</a> at the kinkme_merlin comm: "Morgana has really bad period pain that is only helped by orgasming. I'd love to see Gwen eating her out..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the least of the pain

**Author's Note:**

> For the "wet, messy, dirty" square on my kink_bingo card.
> 
> Mistress/servant-style dubious consent.

"It hurts so much, Gwen!" Morgana sounds as if she's been holding back, trying to be strong, and is finally breaking. Gwen goes to her bed at once, presses a kiss to her forehead and slides her hand over Morgana's belly.

"What do you need?" she asks. "What can I do?"

Morgana's brow creases. "You do so much for me."

"Of course I do," Gwen says easily, brushing the hair back from her face. "What kind of a servant would I be if I didn't take care of you?"

Morgana hesitates. "Could you…just what you're doing," she says softly. "Can you keep…rubbing me, like that? That's where the worst of the pain is. It helps."

"Of course."

Gwen sits down on the bed and settles in to rubbing circles over Morgana's abdomen. Morgana's dressed only in a nightgown, the fabric thin and sleek, smoother even than skin. Gwen hums an old lullaby her father taught her, and Morgana moans softly.

Gwen's often wondered whether the worst of Morgana's pain really is worse than hers.

They usually start bleeding within a day of each other. They've never actually acknowledged the fact, and perhaps Morgana doesn't even know, but she does usually offer Gwen a cup of her special tea. Gwen always knows they're about to start when Morgana starts making pained faces, and usually snaps at her once or twice. Then Gwen's the one washing both their undergarments in cold water at the end of each day. At first she wasn't sure she should mix their things, but it's easy enough to distinguish between Morgana's fine embroidered clothes and her own simple and worn ones.

Gwen knows to be extra gentle with Morgana on these days, even if she's feeling a bit worn and tattered herself. She knows that Morgana likes a longer bath, that she wants to be scrubbed more thoroughly (please, Gwen, a little more, I'll feel so much better if I can just…). And Gwen does it, happily. Gods know it's the simplest way, the one with the least mess. She reaches between Morgana's legs with the washcloth and rubs her, firm and slow, until Morgana's clutching her arms, gasping, peaking, and the water colours dark with her blood.

Other times she'll climb on top of her on the bed, both of them still in their clothes, with the extra layers of cloth between their legs. She'll lie on top of her mistress and kiss her mouth, like a lover, thrust her hips against Morgana like a man would do (if ever a man were allowed in the Lady Morgana's chambers at night, imagine the scandal of that!). It makes the sensitive flesh of Gwen's mound sore, but Morgana begs, harder, Gwen, just like that, and Gwen keeps on bucking until Morgana goes still, her breaths go deep, and peace washes over her face.

It relaxes the muscles, Morgana says that Gaius told her. It helps release more of the fluid. Gwen's never discussed it with anyone else, but sometimes when she goes home she'll rub herself through the cloth. She's never loud like Morgana, never feels as if the world's been remade, but it does bring her some relief. She's glad she knows about it, and there were no other women in her own home to teach her.

Morgana always thanks her, after. Always says, "You're so good to me, Gwen," or, "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."

As Gwen puts the soiled cloth into the basin to soak she wonders, what _would_ Morgana do if she didn't have Gwen? What if she didn't have a servant to command, or to beg for extra favours? What if, instead of sending a message to her father that she was indisposed, and spending the rest of the day in her chambers, Morgana had to go to work? Would the pain be as bad then, if she couldn't give it all her attention? Or would it be like Gwen's pain – the pain in her womb at this very moment, the pain in her feet at the end of every day, the pain in her back when she doesn't get to sleep in her own bed? Pain that you lived with and learned to ignore, till it was the least of your worries.

It's easy to say that Morgana's spoiled (the other maids like to say so, but Gwen never joins in), but perhaps it really is worse for her. Perhaps the very fact that she's never had to spend all day on her feet, or scrubbed at bloodstains in ice cold water, or been burned in the forge, makes her feel these monthly cramps more keenly than Gwen or other women of her class ever could.

In any case, these are thoughts Gwen knows to keep to herself, just as she knows never to complain of her own aches and pains, or to ask for her mistress's touch if it's not offered.

"Do you feel any better?"

Morgana shakes her head. "I thought it would help. Maybe it does, a little, I just –"

"What do you need?" Gwen says, her voice lower, more insistent.

"Your mouth," Morgana says in a very small voice. "I need your mouth on me."

Gwen stills, but only for a moment. It's not what she was expecting tonight, but it's not like she hasn't done it before.

"Scoot back a little," she says. "Let me get ready."

Morgana nods, moves up on the bed, pulls her shift up around her waist. She lets Gwen pull off her drawers, lets Gwen lift her hips to set the clean towel underneath her. Gwen ties back her own hair. She uses a wet cloth to wipe away a good deal of the blood before she kneels on the bed, leans forward, and starts to lick.

Morgana responds immediately, raising her hips, releasing a sigh, reaching down to smooth her hand over Gwen's curls. Gwen kisses Morgana's opening, lets her lips push up over her folds and to her nub once, twice, before coming back with her tongue. Morgana's blood is rich and dark. She tastes like the secrets Gwen isn't supposed to know, but that she overhears anyway because Pendragons will talk without noticing she's there. Gwen grips Morgana's thighs and pushes her tongue inside her, tasting the new blood that runs out to meet her.

"Higher," Morgana says. "I want – can you –"

Gwen licks up around Morgana's nub, traces the grooves with the tip of her tongue and then presses her tongue flat, rough and hard. There's blood on her chin and her nose and the smell is overpowering and it's hard to breathe, but Morgana is gasping, "Like that, like that," and Gwen feels gratified, proud. She goes on tonguing her, moves her whole head and shoulders in rhythm with Morgana's bucking hips, and loses track of time like that. Then Morgana's moans go higher, her movements slower, and Gwen grabs hold and sucks as hard as she can. She's swallowing blood and a thick glob of mucus and more of it keeps coming. Morgana won't come down. Morgana's keening and clutching and Gwen won't let go until it's done.

At other times of the month, Morgana will pull Gwen up and kiss her senseless as soon as she's done climaxing. She'll lick the juices off her face and caress her all over, sometimes even bring Gwen off with her mouth or her hands as well. But times like these, when Morgana finishes, she just lets go, pants until she can speak again, and sighs, "Thank you."

Gwen holds still at first, then wipes her face on the towel. She'll get up and change the cloths in a minute. The blood is still flowing fast and she doesn't want to risk staining the sheets.

"So much better now, Gwen. What would do without you?"

"Anything you need, my lady. All you have to do is ask. I'm just doing my job."


End file.
